


Apple pies always cheer Kenma up

by dodobirb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodobirb/pseuds/dodobirb
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma miss each other so much.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Apple pies always cheer Kenma up

The rain was coming down strong as Kenma ran in the rain. It was the middle of his exam period but he still had to attend volleyball practice because of their upcoming competition. He didn’t mind attending practice ever since he started enjoying it, but it was the lack of a _certain someone_ that made him more reluctant to do so.

Ever since Kuroo had graduated, Kenma had felt more and more lonely in school and had refrained even more from social interaction. Although he still had friends like Lev, Inuoka and Yamamoto, he couldn't open up to them as much as he could with Kuroo. He began to revert back to being quiet and shy.

Only after Kuroo had left did Kenma realise that he missed all the little things he and Kuroo shared together. Those lunch breaks where Kuroo would find Kenma in his classroom and force him to eat, all the while talking about science formulas and new volleyball techniques he saw online the day before. Totally not caring that Kenma was only focusing on his game and probably not listening to him. Or when they would walk home together and look for the neighbourhood cats they had named. Kenma really missed Kuroo. And he never even got a chance to tell Kuroo how he actually felt about him.

As he stopped to lean on the lamppost outside his house to catch his breath, rainwater dripping from his hair, his eyes caught sight of a small light flickering in the house beside his. He checked the time on his phone. 9.30.

Kuroo’s home? Doesn't he always come home so late? Kenma wondered.

Suddenly the Kuroo-shaped hole in his heart ached at the thought of him. Kenma suddenly felt very tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and dive into the warmth and comfort of his bed. But as if his legs did not want to comply with what his brain was thinking, he found himself walking towards the front of Kuroo’s house and ringing his doorbell.

Kuroo was really exhausted. He had just finished a full day of supplementary lessons he signed up for in preparation for his exams. Back-to-back classes had left him barely any time to grab something to eat throughout the day. Eventually his friend had handed a bag of meat buns and forced him to eat as he stood in the corridor outside his lecture theatre.

“Don’t tell me I'm going to have to find you to babysit you like this everyday! You better remember to eat. ” His friend had warned him before rushing off to his class. Thinking back to this, Kuroo remembered how he used to have to do the same for Kenma when they were still going to Nekoma together.

Letting out a long sigh, he buried his face in his hands. _Kenma._ How he missed him so much. He missed the way those big golden cat-like eyes looked at him; missed the times when Kenma would just sit and let him talk about anything he wanted without judging, giving the occasional nod or sound to let Kuroo know he was listening. Or even the way only Kenma and nobody else called him Kuro. It always made him feel something inside when his special nickname was uttered from Kenma’s lips. He missed the way Kenma trusted him and only him. He realised, with a jolt, how much he loved Kenma.

As he walked home that day, he had passed the bakery at the corner of his street that sold Kenma’s favourite apple pie. He checked his phone. Tuesday.

“Ah, Kenma will be coming over to study later. I should buy some to surprise him.” Kuroo mumbled to himself, a grin forming on his face.

Oh right. That didn't happen anymore. Kuroo was no longer going to Nekoma with Kenma. The afterthought was enough to drag his spirits down. However, he still entered the bakery and bought two slices of the warm pie.

Staring at the now cold slices of pie sitting on his table, he wished for nothing more than to enjoy it with his shy friend, talking and laughing just like before.

The ring of the doorbell, jerked Kuroo out of his thoughts. Who would be out now, and in this weather too? Kuroo wondered briefly. Tired as he was, he yelled for his mother to entertain whoever was at the door. After a few quiet moments of no response, Kuroo realised his parents must have already gone to bed. Dragging himself out of his chair, he shuffled downstairs, ready to give whoever was at the door an earful for disturbing him at such a late hour.

“What do you wa—” He was cut short by a pair of big golden eyes staring back into his eyes.

“Kuro.”

The use of the nickname snapped him out of his initial shock.

“Kenma! What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, was I disturbing you? I saw your light on and just thought you might be home. Sorry I should go then. ” Kenma tripped over his words as he glanced around, a habit, Kuroo noticed, he did whenever he was nervous.

“I- no! Don’t go Kenma, I didn’t mean it like that!” Realising that he sounded a little angry when he said that, he hurried to correct himself.

Kenma’s eyes widened as soon as he said that, clearly surprised by Kuroo’s response.

“Kenma! You're soaking wet! Did you forget your umbrella again?” Kuroo's voice took on a more serious tone as he raised an eyebrow at Kenma. Seeing a slightly sheepish nod from Kenma, he sighed and shook his head dramatically. It had always been Kuroo to remind Kenma to do this, do that; bring this, bring that. It seemed, without Kuroo, Kenma wouldn't be able to survive. 

“See how much you need me? At this rate you’ll never get out of high school alive!” Kuroo pointed one finger at Kenma in a show of mock accusation. Stepping aside, Kuroo gestured for Kenma to enter his home.

After making sure that Kenma was safely in his room, Kuroo grabbed a towel and a set of spare clothes (he and Kenma always left clothes at each other’s house seeing as how much time they spent together) and herded him into the bathroom to freshen up.

Kuroo took the time to collect his thoughts and keep his feelings in check. Kenma, _his_ Kenma had come to visit him! The lethargy that he felt just moments ago was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. This was probably the most excited he had been ever since he graduated from Nekoma. He even started tidying his forever messy room, picking up day-old packets of food wrappers that littered his floor.

“Kuro.” Kenma stood in the doorway of his bedroom, looking unsure of himself. But why should he be? This wasn't the first time he had been in Kuroo’s room. Perhaps it was the fact that Kenma had fallen hard for his childhood best friend that made him uncomfortable being by himself in Kuroo’s room.

Standing at the door of his bedroom in an old t-shirt and shorts, Kuroo thought Kenma had never looked cuter. How much Kuroo wanted to touch the now dry and very fluffy-looking hair was too much to describe with words. He nearly lost himself in admiring his friend and luckily managed to pat the spot on his bed next to him without passing out, gesturing for Kenma to sit.

Perching himself on the edge of the bed, Kenma and Kuroo sat in silence for a few minutes, each secretly enjoying the company of the other.

“Would you like something to eat? I bought apple pie today from your favourite shop. It’s not hot anymore but if you want I can warm it up again.” Kuroo said at last, breaking the silence.

This earned a small smile from Kenma who had not had anything to eat since his lunch break.

“It’s okay Kuro. Cold apple pie is just fine.”

Kenma walked over to the table and picked up the fork, cutting a small piece to taste it. He soaked in the taste of his favourite food before hungrily devouring the whole slice.

Kuroo watched as his best friend gobbled the pie with a smile plastered on his face. He really missed hanging out with Kenma. Although the boy was not very vocal, he was still a comforting presence to have around.

“Kuro, can I sleep on your bed tonight?” After filling his stomach, all Kenma wanted to do was to doze off under the cozy covers.

As soon as Kuroo nodded his head, Kenma climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Kenma’s eyes, how he loved those big golden eyes, stared at Kuroo, silently beckoning him to do the same.

Hesitantly, Kuroo slid under the covers beside Kenma. He was jumpy from all the different emotions going through him.

It's the same. You’ve done this with Kenma so many times before, no need to get all worked up about it. Kuroo reassured himself, attempting to calm his nerves.

His muscular body lined up perfectly with Kenma’s slim one, as though they were made for each other.

His hands hugged Kenma close as they lay there. Kenma always loved the fact that Kuroo was a human heat pack, his normal body temperature being unusually high. Whenever they slept together as kids, Kenma would always shift as close as he could to Kuroo to benefit from his body warmth. Right now, Kenma was feeling the best he felt in weeks, with the person who understood him most by his side.

“Kuro”

“Yes Kenma?”

“Do you know that I love you”

The words stunned Kuroo. He had never thought that his best friend would accept his feelings let alone feel the same about him!

“I- I love you too Kenma” Kuroo felt light-headed. He had been longing to say those very words to Kenma for god knows how long. And now that he finally got to say it, it was with the knowledge that Kenma felt the same way about him. Kuroo was happy. So, so happy.

Kenma wiggled his body against Kuroo to find a more comfortable position. He too felt like this was all too good to be true. The words felt foreign in Kenma’s mouth as he spoke them, but he knew in time to come that they would fall so easily, so naturally from his mouth.

He loved Kuroo and Kuroo loved him back.

The exhaustion of the day finally caught up to both of them as their eyelids started to droop. In the protective circle of Kuroo’s arms, Kenma dropped off to sleep, the rhythm of his breathing a soothing sound to Kuroo.

“I love you Kenma” Kuroo said as he too let sleep claim him.

The rain had stopped and the cool breeze of the night blew through the windows. The gentle wind stirred the hairs of two boys who were sleeping, a peaceful look about them as they held their worlds in their arms.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, actually enjoyed it a lot. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
